pokemongohelpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokeballs
Poke ball The Poke Balls are purchasable and obtainable Items in Pokemon Go. By far the easiest items to obtain, Poke Balls are used by the trainer to capture the many Pokemon you find when exploring the world. When encountering a Pokemon in the wild, players can attempt to catch a Pokemon by holding down on the Poke Ball and sliding up and letting go to launch it towards the Pokemon. If the Poke Ball connects, the Pokemon will be caught unless it tries to break free - which rarer and higher level Pokemon are known to do Players can influence bonuses on catching Pokemon by aiming the ball towards the center of the Pokemon while letting the circle indicator shrink down. The closer the ball is to the center, the better bonus you'll get. Players can also hold down the ball for a curveball bonus that grants additional experience. Great Ball The Great Balls are obtainable Items in Pokemon Go. Great Balls are an upgraded version of Poke Balls that are used to capture tougher Pokemon that would normally resist capture by a regular Poke Ball. They have a much higher success rate, especially when used in conjunction with Razz Berries. Great Balls will start becoming obtainable when the player's trainer hits level 12, at which point every level from then on will reward the player with more Great Balls. They can also start being found by interacting withPokeStops. When encountering a Pokemon in the wild, players can attempt to catch a Pokemon by holding down on the Poke Ball and sliding up and letting go to launch it towards the pokemon. If the Poke Ball connects, the pokemon will be caught unless it tries to break free - which rarer and higher level pokemon are known to do. Players can influence bonuses on catching pokemon by aiming the ball towards the center of the pokemon while letting the circle indicator shrink down. The closer the ball is to the center, the better bonus you'll get. Players can also hold down the ball for a curveball bonus that grants additional experience. Ultra Ball Ultra Balls are highly advanced version of Poke Balls that have an even higher success rate than even the Great Balls, and can be used to catch Pokemon that would otherwise resist capture from the a lower poke ball. Ultra Balls will start being found when the player's trainer reaches level 20, at which point they will be rewarded with Ultra Balls upon each additional levels. They can also be found interacting with PokeStops. When encountering a Pokemon in the wild, players can attempt to catch a Pokemon by holding down on the Poke Ball and sliding up and letting go to launch it towards the pokemon. If the Poke Ball connects, the pokemon will be caught unless it tries to break free - which rarer and higher level pokemon are known to do. Players can influence bonuses on catching pokemon by aiming the ball towards the center of the pokemon while letting the circle indicator shrink down. The closer the ball is to the center, the better bonus you'll get. Players can also hold down the ball for a curveball bonus that grants additional experience. Master Ball Master Pokeball is Unavailable in Pokemon Go. Players, however, were able to decode the games data to find that it does indeed exist within the game How to Get Free Poke Balls To begin, players are given 50 Poke Balls, and more can be found readily by visiting any PokeStop, where a player is likely to find 3-4 Poke Balls by swiping the icon when interacting with a PokeStop while standing close by. Poke Balls Can also be snapped up If none are available or close by, Poke Balls can also be purchased from the Store in exchange for PokeCoins - 20 Poke Balls for 100 PokeCoins, 100 Poke Balls for 460 PokeCoins, and 200 Poke Balls for 800 PokeCoins. In addition, the player will often receive a great deal of Poke Balls for each level up that the trainer achieves. How to Get Better Poke balls You gain access to better Poke Balls like the Great Balls and Ultra Balls byleveling up your Trainer. From level 12 on you'll begin to gain access to the more advanced Pokeballs helpful for catching rare Pokemon.